


천일야화

by aozksej



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozksej/pseuds/aozksej
Summary: 알렉매그 천일야화 - Prologue





	1. Chapter 1

“기억해라. 절대 먼저 입을 열지 마라.”

“...예.”

“안 그러면 목이 날아가는 수가 있어.”

그 뒤로도 혼자 조급하게 중얼거리는 연회 담당 관리의 말을 뒤로 한 매그너스가 시선을 내렸다. 익히 알고 있는 사실을 또 듣는 것은 그에게 익숙한 일이었다. 그는 참을성이 아주 좋았다.

연회장 안에서 연주하는 음악 소리에 사람들의 기분 좋은 웅성거림이 섞여 매그너스가 서있는 가림막 앞으로 새어나왔다. 지금 하고 있는 무대가 끝날 때까지 여기에서 기다려야 했다. 이런 데서는 책잡히지 않기 위해 계속 눈을 바닥으로 깔아 시선을 피하는 것이 상책이었다. 그리고 겸사겸사 이런 것도 발견하기 위함이었다. 매그너스의 눈이 바닥과 천장을 타고 입구의 천을 감싸고 있는 룬 결계를 훑었다. 마력 차단 룬. 예상은 했지만 꽤나 정교한 결계였다. 역시 승전국의 마법사는 다르다는 건가. 주된 기능은 네필림들의 룬 활성을 막는 것이었겠지만 마법사가 설치한 것이었으므로 같은 마법사들에게도 통했다. 들어가자마자 마력이 내려갈 터였다.

혹시나 해서 가져온 아주 작은 단도가 매그너스의 허벅지에서 소리 없이 흔들렸다. 출입할 때 온몸을 스캔한 마법으로도 잡히지 않은 단도였다. 특수 재질의 집에 넣어 허벅지 가까이에 달고 그 위에 연회용의 기다란 천을 둘러 보이지 않게 가렸고, 스캔 마법이 끝난 후에 환영 마법으로 가려서 몸수색을 피할 수 있었다. 오늘은 부디 쓸 일이 없기를 바랐다.

안의 연주가 끝나가는 동안 문 앞에 서서 미동 하나 없는 연회의 메인 무희를, 연회 담당 관리가 옆에 서서 계속 힐끗거렸다. 매그너스 베인. 이런 지방이라면 모를까 저기 멀리의 수도 사람들이라면 이름만 대면 다 아는 유명한 이였다. 그러나 대부분이 이름 말고는 그에 대해서 아는 것이 없었다. 그야말로 부르는 게 값인 데다가, 연회 후에 누군가와 잠자리를 함께 한 적도 전무하다고 했다. 개인적인 이야기를 하는 것을 누구도 본 일이 없는 것이다. 관리의 눈빛이 조용히 옆의 벗은 상체를 훑었다. 매끈한 살구빛의 몸이었다. 무희라기에 마르고 낭창한 몸을 상상했는데, 눈 앞의 근육이 들어찬 몸은 무희의 몸이라기보다는 군인의 그것이었다. 게다가 귀에 건 베일로 눈밑까지 가린 얼굴은 선이 굵었다.

그때 안에서 들려오던 음악이 멈추고, 소박한 박수 소리가 들렸다. 매그너스가 긴장으로 작게 움찔거리자 팔에 감은 장신구들이 찰랑거렸다. 

연회 담당 관리가 허겁지겁 문을 걷고 나가 매그너스를 소개하는 동안 매그너스는 조용히 그 뒤를 따랐다. 예상대로 문을 통과하자마자 매그너스의 마력을 담은 무형의 그릇이 원래 반의 반절도 되지 않을 만큼 작아졌다. 그가 연회에 나타나자, 장내에 앉아있던 사람들은 시끄럽게 그를 소개하고 있는 관리에게서 매그너스가 걸을 때마다 흩날리는 치맛자락으로 시선을 옮겼다. 그를 본 모두가 긴장과 기대, 혹은 실망으로 수군거리는데도 꿋꿋이 바닥만 쳐다보며 중앙으로 걸어갈 뿐이었다.

가장 높은 의자 위에 앉은 이의 바로 앞 무대에 도착한 매그너스가 조용히 무릎을 꿇었다. 연회를 빛내러 온 무희는 그 순간 연회 주인공의 것이었고, 베일을 벗고 춤을 추어야 했으나 벗는 것 또한 그의 명을 받아야 했다. 알렉산더 기드온 라이트우드. 오늘은 이 승전국의 장수가 매그너스의 주인이었다.

매그너스가 눈을 내리깐 채로 그에게서 베일을 벗으라는 명을 기다렸다. 그 상태로 한참이 지나도 사방은 조용하기만 했다. 어떤 이는 민망함에 헛기침을 두어번 했다. 매그너스가 눈길을 조금 들어 의자 위를 쳐다보았다.

문서와 소문으로만 봐온 알렉산더는 생각한 것보다 거한이었고, 듣던 것보다 아름다운 얼굴을 하고 있었으나 딱 소문만큼 차가워 보였다. 매그너스의 일일 주인은 지루해 죽을 것 같다는 얼굴로 그의 베일을 벗기지도 않고 한 입도 마시지 않은 술잔을 흔들고 있었다. 매그너스가 다시 조용히 그에게서 시선을 떼려다가, 오른편에 앉아있는 다른 장수와 눈을 마주쳤다. 이미 누군지는 알고 있었다. 그와 눈이 마주친 라지가 매그너스에게 손짓을 했다. 베일은 상관말고 그냥 시작하라는 뜻이었다. 손짓을 한 후에도 알렉산더에게 한번 눈을 흘끗 향하는 모양이, 매그너스의 주인은 어지간히 성격이 더러운 모양이었다.

그가 작게 한숨을 쉬고 바닥에서 일어나서는 악단을 향해 고개를 끄덕였다. 나오는 음악에 맞추어 춤을 시작하자마자, 남자 무희의 춤을 처음 보는 몇몇 사람들의 탄성이 터져나왔다.

몸을 움직일 때마다 온몸의 근육이 꿈틀거리고, 음악에 맞춰 뻗는 다리와 팔의 움직임이 정확했다. 뒤에서 연주하는 현악기의 선율이 벗은 상체에 번들거리며 달라붙는 듯했다. 무대를 시작하고나서부터 사람들의 시선을 휘어잡던 무희가 음악의 클라이막스에서 크게 도는 순간, 아까 미처 내리지 못한 검은 베일이 펄럭거리며 떨어졌다. 예정에 없던 연출과 갑자기 드러난 얼굴에 시선이 집중되었던 탓에 그의 움직임이 잠깐 흔들리는 듯 하더니, 다시 중심을 잡아 춤을 추기 시작했다. 아랑곳않는 무희의 부드러운 움직임과 예상치 못한 얼굴에 군중들의 감탄하는 소리가 연회장 내에 작게 퍼졌다. 그것을 들은 알렉산더가 처음으로 고개를 삐딱하게 들어 무희를 쳐다보았다. 아름다운 몸의 움직임에도 불구하고 알렉의 눈길은 매그너스의 얼굴에서 떨어질 줄을 몰랐다. 어느새 음악이 멈추고 열심히 춤을 추던 무희의 움직임도 멈췄다. 그럼에도 알렉을 비롯한 사람들은 크게 숨을 쉬며 움직이는 탐스러운 몸에서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 매그너스가 인사 동작을 취하고 처음처럼 바닥에 앉자, 한동안 그것을 바라보던 알렉이 손가락을 까딱였다.

”이리 가까이. ”

매그너스가 침을 삼키며 무릎을 꿇은 채로 가까이 다가가자 알렉이 차갑게 중얼거렸다.

”더 가까이 오게. 내가 눈이 별로 좋지 않아서. ”

그 말을 들은 라지가 코웃음을 치며 이번 전투에서도 화살로 눈알을 관통시킨 수가 몇이냐고 중얼거렸다가 날아온 차가운 눈빛에 본전도 찾지 못한 채 입을 다물었다. 그동안 매그너스가 조용히 일어나 알렉이 앉은 의자가 놓인 단상으로 올라갔다. 고개를 숙인 매그너스의 턱밑에 알렉의 마디가 굵은 손가락이 닿았다. 세지 않게 들어올리는 힘에 매그너스가 고개를 들어올리고, 알렉과 처음으로 눈을 마주쳤다. 녹빛 눈에 파란색이 일렁거리며 매그너스를 직시하고 있었다. 곧은 시선에 발가벗겨지는 기분이 들어 혹여나 룬 결계 때문에 눈에 걸려있는 글래머 마법이 풀린 건 아닌지 매그너스가 확인하려는 찰나, 알렉이 물었다.

“원래 갈색 눈이 맞나?”

매그너스가 턱을 잡힌 채 미미하게 떨며 눈을 내리떴다. 어차피 대답을 바라고 한 질문은 아니었다. 짧고 짙은 속눈썹이 예쁘다고 생각하면서, 알렉이 잡고있는 턱을 놔주고 매그너스를 일어서게 할 때였다. 알렉의 손이 재빠르게 매그너스의 허리에 둘러진 치마를 잡아 뜯고, 그의 빈 몸에 자신의 망토를 둘렀다. 움직임이 빨랐다고 하나 연회장의 한 가운데에서 매그너스의 한쪽 다리가 드러나는 바람에 보고있던 사람들이 숨을 크게 들이켰다. 약간의 적막 후에 알렉이 주변을 바라보며 씨익 웃자, 그것을 질낮은 장난으로 치부한 사람들의 어색한 웃음이 공기중으로 떠다녔다. 알렉이 매그너스의 몸을 잡아 일으킨 후에 예고도 없이 상석의 뒤에 있는 문으로 나갈 때쯤, 장내의 사람들은 장군이 급했던 모양이라며 농담을 해댔다. 그 순간, 알렉은 매그너스의 허벅지에서 빼낸 단도를 매그너스에게 겨눈 채로 조용히 복도로 빠져나가고 있었다.

복도로 나와 걸음을 재촉하던 알렉이 매그너스의 배 가까이에 단도를 대고 그 귓가에 속삭였다.

”배포가 크시군.”

그 말에 담겨있는 비웃음에 매그너스의 눈에 힘이 들어갔다.

”당신을 해하기 위한 것이 아닙니다.”

”당연히 그래야지.”

망토로 그의 어깨를 감싸고 있던 알렉의 손이 매그너스의 단단한 팔뚝으로 내려왔다. 커다랗게 팔을 감싸는 감촉에 매그너스가 알렉의 팔을 거세게 뿌리치자, 그의 몸을 두르고 있던 망토가 몸에서 스르륵 떨어졌다. 때마침 복도를 지나던 시종이 순식간에 드러난 매그너스의 반라를 보고 당황하여 팔에 올려놓은 수건을 떨어뜨렸다. 당장 바닥에 주저앉아 목이 달아날까 덜덜 떠는 시종을 알렉이 고갯짓으로 보내는 동안, 정작 원인이 된 사람은 씩씩거리며 멈춰 서서는 시퍼런 눈으로 알렉을 올려다보고 있었다. 그 모습을 본 알렉이 다시 조용히 망토를 매그너스의 몸에 두르며 입을 열었다.

”단련한 몸이지만 나나 다른 장수들을 상대하진 못해. 게다가 이런...”

알렉이 매그너스의 배쪽을 겨눴던 조그만 단도를 떼고 그의 눈 앞에 가져다 댔다.

”장난감을 갖고왔다면 말이지.”

말을 마치자마자 커다란 문 앞에 도착한 알렉이 매그너스를 문 안으로 밀어넣었다. 알렉의 거실에 등이 떠밀려 강제로 들어간 매그너스가 뒤에서 덜컥, 문이 닫히는 소리를 듣고 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 잠자리를 하지 않는 무희는 모순된 단어였다. 그런 소문을 얻게 되기까지 얌전히 거절만 해야했던 것은 아니었다. 알렉과는 그런 대거리를 하기 싫었다. 매그너스가 문쪽에서 천천히 그에게로 다가오는 알렉을 향해 고개를 저었다.

”저는, 전 동의하지 않았습니다.”

”당신이 누군지 알아.”

매그너스가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 알렉은 무인답게 말이 튀는 사람이었고 하는 말마다 어떤 의미인지 문맥을 생각하지 않으면 종잡을 수가 없었다. 방금의 말도 매그너스가 네필림이 아니라는 것을 안다는 것인지, 심지어 마법사라는 것을 안다는 것인지조차 구분하기 어려웠다. 

”...”

”내가 남자랑 잔다는 걸 알고는 관리가 당신을 불러오겠다고 노래를 부르더군. 당신이 잠자리는 하지 않는 무희라는 걸 알면서도.”

그런 얘기였구나. 안심이 되면서도 어떻게 보면 한층 더 긴장되는 주제의 등장에 매그너스의 안색이 창백해지자 알렉이 피곤한 표정으로 망토를 벗었다.

”싫다는 사람 붙잡는 취미는 없으니까 안심해.”

망토를 들고 걸어오던 알렉이 매그너스의 옆을 지나갈 때, 매그너스가 반사적으로 몸을 움츠렸다. 고간을 간신히 가리는 속옷만 두고 알렉이 단도와 함께 치마를 벗겨버린 탓이었다. 매그너스의 뒤에 있던 옷걸이에 망토를 건 알렉이 그것을 보고 안심이 안 될 옷차림은 맞다며 혀를 찼다. 그러고는 긴 로브를 하나 던져주었다.

”입고 나가라. 당신이 가져온 무기를 떨어지지 않게 도와서 살려준 셈이니 나를 그렇게 보는 건 그만 두고.”

정곡을 찌르는 알렉의 말에 매그너스가 로브로 몸을 감싸며 어물거렸다.

“그럼 당신은?”

예상치 못한 질문에 알렉의 짙은 눈썹이 스윽 하고 올라갔다.

“난 대련장에 가서 연습이나 할 거다.”

매그너스가 알렉이 던져준 로브 자락을 꼭 껴안고 고개를 저었다.

“안 됩니다.”

팔을 벌려 문으로 가는 쪽을 막는 시늉까지 하는 바람에 로브가 어깨 아래로 내려가는 모습을 알렉이 어이없이 쳐다보았다.

“안 된다고?”

알렉이 코웃음을 쳤다.

“방에서 나가게 둘 순 없습니다.”

매그너스의 굳은 표정에 희게 아름다운 얼굴에서 웃음이 사라졌다.

“내가 살려줬다고 해서 네 무례도 용서할 거라고 생각하지는 마라.”

알렉의 표정이 험악해지자, 매그너스가 양손을 들었다. 몸에 두른 로브가 아슬아슬하게 어깨와 팔에 매달리고, 그의 손끝에서 파란 불이 팍 하고 켜졌다. 동시에 보이지 않는 힘이 알렉의 목을 조여왔다. 알렉이 중얼거렸다.

“이런.”

“나가게 할 순 없어.”

얼핏 사명감까지 느껴지는 매그너스의 표정이 굳어질수록 알렉의 목에 조여오는 힘이 거세졌다. 궁정 마법사급의 힘이었다. 방심했다. 알렉이 조용히 양 손을 들었다. 매그너스가 손짓 한번으로 방의 문을 잠그고, 알렉을 끌고 거실을 지나 방으로 향했다. 침대 앞에 알렉을 둔 매그너스가 한마디 했다.

“앉아.”

여전히 손을 든 채 침대위에 앉은 알렉이 이를 갈았다.

“도대체 무슨 짓이지?”

“미안하지만 오늘은 나갈 수 없어.”

매그너스가 눈을 감았다. 알렉의 방에도 룬 결계가 쳐져 있어 염력 마법을 쓰는 것만도 턱까지 힘이 찼다. 그러나 지평선의, 아직은 아무도 볼 수 없는 저 멀리에서 거대한 힘들이 일렁이고 있었다. 그 힘이 매그너스를 설레이고, 또 두렵게 했다. 매그너스가 눈을 뜨고 앞에 앉은 알렉에게 말했다.

“당신을 해하진 않겠습니다.”

“그럼 지금 이건 뭐지? 나와 클라리사 황제에 대한 반역으로 받아들이겠다.”

알렉이 이를 악물고 잔뜩 화를 누른 채 말하자, 매그너스가 굳은 얼굴로 받아쳤다.

“미안합니다. 하지만 나가면 안 됩니다. 어쩔 수 없어요. 반역도 아닙니다. 맹세해요. 나도 클라리사 황제를 알아요.”

매그너스가 손 위에 마법으로 사진을 띄우자, 알렉의 입이 절로 벌어졌다. 어렸을 적의 클라리사와 아는 사람만 아는 펜던트의 인장이었다. 클라리사가 황녀 호칭을 얻기도 전의 시절이었다. 진실한 매그너스의 말과 마법에 알렉의 마음에 퍼지고 있던 불안감이 조금 누그러졌다.  
만약 성을 먹고 반역을 일으킬 것이었으면 이미 그의 목을 묶기 전에 죽였을 것이었다. 반역은 수장의 목을 베고 시작하는 게 가장 편했으니. 그 선한 눈이 진심으로 미안해하고 있어서, 이제는 알렉에게 순수하게 짜증만 남아있었다.

“그럼 이유나 말해라. 당신은 누구지?”

매그너스가 그 열기로 가득찬 아름다운 얼굴을 멍하니 바라보다가, 조용히 중얼거렸다.

“제 이야기는 할 수 없습니다.”

그럼 도대체 할 수 있는 게 뭐라는 거야? 알렉의 반항적인 눈빛이 매그너스를 쏘아왔다. 매그너스가 조심스레 알렉의 맞은 편 소파에 앉았다. 앉으면서 맨 몸과 허벅지가 로브 아래로 잠깐 드러났다.

“...대신, 다른 사람의 이야기를 해드리겠습니다.”


	2. 2화

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 알록님과의 릴레이 연성입니다.
> 
> 1화=첫번째 밤은 여기에  
> https://twitter.com/malec_hunter/status/1029053912811098127

병사가 나간 후 알렉과 매그너스는 각자 몸에 남은 서로의 온기를 털어내려고 애썼다. 매그너스가 제 구실을 못하게 된 로브를 든 채 알렉이 꽉 쥐었던 엉덩이를 괜스레 한 번 쓸 때, 알렉은 옷장에서 매그너스가 입을 만한 옷을 우악스럽게 뒤지면서 부드러운 살의 감촉이 아직도 느껴지는 손을 쥐었다 폈다.

“...그 얘기는 마법사들의 동화인가?”

알렉이 밤새 매그너스에게 묶여 앉아있던 침대 위에 제대로 된 옷을 던져주며 물었다. 매그너스가 옷가지가 놓인 침대 위를 멍하니 보다가, 뒤늦게 파드득 놀라며 물었다.

“예?”

“마법사는 영원을 산다고 들었다. 그런데도 동화가 필요한가보군.”

침대 위에 있는 옷가지를 집어든 매그너스가 중얼거렸다.

“불멸이라 해서 감정조차 느끼지 못하는 것은 아닙니다.”

“...”

과연 그런 것 같았다. 몇 번 본 사이가 아닌데도, 매그너스는 꽤 많은 표정을 보였다. 복도에서 망토를 뿌리치던 그의 얼굴에는 명백한 거부가 있었고, 억지로 방 안에 들여보냈을 때에는 당혹감으로 가득찼었다. 그러나 단도를 발견당하고 목숨이 알렉의 손에 달려있을 때조차 두려워보이지는 않았다.

“마법사들은 두려워하는 것도 없나?”

매그너스의 눈빛이 흔들렸다. 알렉의 방에 병사가 왔다간 이후로 줄곧 불안정해 보였다. 알렉은 그가 작게 중얼거리는 소리만 들을 수 있었다.

“잃을 것이 없는 사람은 두려움도 없습니다.”

알렉이 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 무희로서의 명성, 마법사의 힘을 잃는 것이 두렵다는 건가. 마법사를 만난 이후로 이해할 수 없는 말들만 듣고 있는 탓에, 새로운 주제를 빠르게 한귀로 흘려버린 알렉이 시종을 불러 씻을 물을 주문하고는 바로 일어섰다.

“알아서 씻고 가라. 나는 폐하를 뵈러 가야 하니.”

“...”

갈색의 눈이 물끄러미 저를 올려다보는 것에 이번에는 알렉이 눈을 피했다.

“어제 살려준 목숨값은 그 이상한 이야기를 들은 것으로 치지. 그 칼로 누구를 해하려던 것이었는지는 모르나, 조용히 나가는 것이 신상에 이로울 것이다.”

마디가 굵고 남자다운 손가락이 알렉이 던져준 옷을 꼭 쥐는 것을 보면서, 알렉이 자리를 떠났다. 

 

 

**

문 앞에서 줄곧 기다리고 있던 병사를 따라 성의 가장 깊은 복도까지 걸어 내려갔다. 그동안 알렉은 병사가 계속해서 그를 힐끔거리는 것을 견뎌야 했다. 아까 괜히 무희와 침대에 있던 것을 보였다 싶다가도, 차라리 그게 맞다 생각했다. 어제 그렇게 나간 후에 아침까지 아무것도 안 했다면 그게 이상할 일이었다. 실제로는 이미 그 이상한 일이 일어나버렸지만. 알렉이 이런 생각을 하든지 말든지 계속 힐끗거리는 병사 때문에, 끝내 그가 한숨을 푹 쉬고 귀찮은 듯이 말을 뱉어냈다.

“하루에 세 시간씩 추가훈련 하고 싶나?”

“시정하겠습니다.”

한마디 했다고 당장 거둬지는 시선에 황당하게도 그 무희가 걱정됐다. 병사들 앞에서 한 마디도 못할 것처럼 생겨서는 나갈 때까지 입을 꾹 다물고 있을 사람이었다. 단련한 몸에 마법사이니 신변의 위험은 없겠지만, 자신도 이렇게 짜증이 나는데 혼자 나갈 때 시선이 퍽 귀찮을 것 같았다. 이런저런 생각하면서도 어제 당장 자신의 목을 조른 무희에 대한 생각이 스스로도 지대하다 싶었다. 나도 참 성격이 좋은 위인이군. 아니면 ... 끔찍하지만 벌써 그를 신경쓰는 마음이 생겨버렸거나.

부디 그러지 않기를 바라며 방에 들어서자 이미 모든 준비는 다 되어있었다. 심지어 화면에 뜬 커다란 얼굴이 알렉을 재촉하기까지 했다.

[장군. 늦으시는군요.]

아름답고 청아한 목소리가 방을 채우자, 알렉이 환영 룬을 사용해 공중에 떠있는 화면에 살짝 목례를 했다.

“죄송합니다, 폐하. 잠시 일이 있었습니다.”

[흐음.]

알렉을 쳐다보는 클라리사의 표정이 미심쩍었다. 알렉이 근처에 서있던 통신 룬 기술자와 병사에게 고갯짓을 한번 하자, 그들이 묵례를 하더니 서둘러 방을 나갔다. 방음 룬이 쳐져있는 문이 닫히자마자 클라리사 황제가 기다렸다는 듯 입을 열었다.

[네가 무슨 일이야? 다섯 시에는 칼같이 일어나는 시계 인간이.]

건수를 잡은 것 같아보이는 황제의 어투에 알렉이 난처한 기색을 숨기고 고개를 저었다.

“그럴 일이 있었습니다, 폐하.”

[그럴 일은 무슨 그럴 일인데.]

화면 너머로 들리는 장난기 넘치는 목소리에 알렉이 못마땅한 표정으로 입을 다물자, 클라리사가 크게 한번 웃었다.

[알았어, 알았어. 어제 잘 마무리 했는지 물어보려고 연락했어.]

“신경 써주신 덕분에 잘 먹고 마셨습니다.”

알렉이 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 예를 갖추어 고개를 숙이는 것을, 클라리사가 뿌듯하게 바라보았다. 

[그럼, 네 신상에는 문제 없는 걸 확인했으니 나중에 수도에서 보겠다. 때가 되면 먼저 연락할게. 개선장군을 위한 연회를 준비하는 것은 황위의 기쁨이지.]

“감사합니다.”

황제가 저를 위해 손수 연회를 준비한다는데도 놀랄 정도로 짧은 말에 클라리사가 소리없이 웃었다. 소꿉친구라고 클라리사를 우습게 보고 하는 것이 아니라, 황제가 다른 이였어도 저럴 이였다. 황제에게도 말이 짧아 다시 없을 저런 목석을 누가 좋아하겠나. 조용히 혀를 차고 교신을 끊으려던 순간이었다. 알렉이 클라리사를 멈춰세웠다.

“잠깐, 클라리사.”

[응?]

클라리사의 놀란 눈이 알렉을 쳐다봤다. 어렸을 때부터 같이 자란 주제에 클라리사가 황녀가 되고 나서는 개인적인 이야기가 아니면 통 말을 놓지 않는 답답한 인간이 이름을 부르다니. 분명 사적인 이야기일 터였다. 무슨 일일지 상상의 나래를 펼치며 놀란 눈의 클라리사가 알렉을 쳐다보는 동안, 알렉은 입술을 깨물며 신중하게 말을 골랐다. 그 표정에 클라리사의 미간이 더 구겨졌다. 세상에, 너무너무 궁금해! 알렉이 이내 고개를 저었다.

“아니. 아니야.”

웬만해서는 망설이지 않는 알렉이 그런 모습을 보이자, 클라리사는 지지난번 전투에서 2박 3일 동안 알렉의 생사를 몰랐던 때만큼이나 불안해졌다.

[뭐야? 무슨 일인데?]

“확실해지면 다시 얘기할게.”

황제의 찡그린 얼굴이 맘에 걸리긴 했지만 매그너스에 대해서 물어보면 정말로 자신이 그를 신경쓰는 걸 인정하는 꼴이 되는 것 같았다. 그러면서도 올려다보던 갈색 눈동자와 가락이 와서 달라붙는 것 같던 빛나는 몸이 어른거렸다. 클라리사와 소꿉친구일 때부터 이런 모습을 한 번도 보인 적이 없는 탓에 클라리사가 한바탕 관심을 가지게 하는 것도 싫었다. 그러나 한편으로는 클라리사가 보낸 사람이라면 이미 자신에게 말을 해줬을 텐데, 도대체 저 사람은 어디서 튀어나온 것인지도 궁금했다. 그런 알렉의 모습을 보며 클라리사가 얇은 눈썹을 스윽 하고 들어보였다. 왠지 재밌는 일이 있어 보이는걸. 클라리사가 속으로 중얼거렸다.

[흠... 알겠어.]

제이스와 이자벨에게는 안부를 전해주겠다며 웃는 황제와의 교신을 끊고나서 꺼진 룬 장비들을 앞에 두고는 알렉이 한숨을 쉬었다. 그리고 발걸음을 재촉해 방으로 향했다. 아무래도 혼자 보내기에는 마음이 놓이질 않았다. 처음에는 분명 걷고 있었는데, 자신이 알아서 나가라고 했으니 지금쯤 출발했을지도 모른다는 생각에 점점 뛰다시피 하고 있었다.

방 앞에 도착해 문을 벌컥 열자마자 거실이 조용했다. 침실에도 아무도 없었다. 벌써 나가버린 것인가. 답지 않게 거친 숨을 쉬며 나가려는데, 욕실 문이 열리며 인기척이 났다. 고개를 돌리자마자 짧은 머리칼을 까맣게 적신 남자가 나왔다. 알렉이 반색하며 말을 걸려다가 남자의 행색이 영견으로 간신히 하반신만 가린 탓에 저도 모르게 허공으로 시선을 돌려버렸다. 남자가 나온 그대로 서서 알렉을 쳐다보며 말했다.

“계신지 몰랐습니다.”

“...”

알렉이 차마 눈을 마주치지 못하고 손을 휘휘 저어 방으로 들어가라고 하자, 매그너스는 살짝 나오려는 웃음을 참았다. 시종이 알렉의 목욕물을 다시 준비하느라 분주한 사이에 알렉이 침실로 들어가려는 매그너스의 손목을 잡았다.

“?”

“씻고나서 바래다주겠다.”

무뚝뚝한 어조로 말하고 욕실로 휙 들어가버리는 알렉의 뒷모습을 보며, 매그너스가 잡혔던 손목을 문질렀다. 화끈화끈했다. 알렉은 자꾸 가라고 했지만 매그너스는 계속 여기에 있어야 했다. 어떻게든 남아있어야 했다.

 

 

**

알렉이 김을 뭉게뭉게 피우면서 머리를 털고 나올 때쯤, 남자는 알렉의 침대에서 잠들어 있었다. 새근거리며 이불까지 덮고 곤히 자는 매그너스 때문에 황당해진 알렉이 한번 피식 웃었다. 왠지 자기 방인데도, 아까부터 가만히 있는 매그너스 주위를 어쩔 줄을 모르고 계속 빙빙 도는 것은 알렉 자신이었다. 분명 어제 단도를 들킬 뻔한 매그너스를 살린 것도 알렉인데, 다음 순간 생각지도 못한 마법에 목이 졸리지 않았나. 

괘씸죄로 곤히 자는 매그너스의 코를 튕기자, 깊게 잠들었는지 눈만 조금 찡긋하고는 다시 새근거리는 것이 몸이 두툼한 사람치고는 퍽 귀여웠다. 그것을 차가운 것인지 따뜻한 것인지 모를 시선으로 내려다보던 알렉의 눈에, 헐렁하게 입은 알렉의 옷 사이로 눌린 매그너스의 가슴이 보였다. 황급히 시선을 떼고 지난 밤 매그너스가 앉았던 침대 옆 소파에 털썩 주저앉았다. 매그너스가 자면서 뻗어 내민 팔이 침대 밖에서 대롱거렸다. 알렉이 소파에 옆으로 누워 내밀어진 그 손가락을 톡, 톡 하고 건드렸다. 검은색이 칠해진 손톱이 뭉툭했다. 손톱에 무엇인가를 칠하는 것은 흔하지 않았다. 전에 저런 것을 본 것 같은 느낌이 든다고 막연하게 생각하며, 밤을 샌 탓인가 수마로 휩쓸리듯이 빠져들었다. 

 

 

**

 

멍한 머리에 거슬리게, 두 사람이 조근조근 대화를 나누는 소리가 들렸다. 그 사실을 인지하자마자 알렉이 머리맡에 놓은 검을 집고 벌떡 일어났다. 자다가 일어났음에도 불구하고 한 치의 흔들림 없이 조용히 바닥을 밟았다. 불과 한 달 전까지만 해도 전장에 있던 사람이 하루이틀 훈련을 빠졌다고 해서 감각이 무뎌졌을 리가 없었다. 소리 없이 검집에서 검을 뽑고 조금 열려있는 침실의 문틈 사이로 문을 먼저 훑었다. 슬쩍 안력을 돋궈 마법의 흐름을 보니, 문쪽에 파란 빛이 흐르는 것이 매그너스가 문을 잠근 것 같았다. 거실의 테이블에 매그너스가 앉아있었다. 환영 마법과 함께였다. 일단은 적이 아니라는 것을 확인한 알렉이 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다. 매그너스의 손바닥 위의 사람은 얼굴이 제대로 보이지 않았으나, 목소리는 앳된 아이였다. 평소라면 잘 들리지 않았을 크기였지만, 일부러 청력 룬을 빛내 귀를 기울였다.

[도착했어, 매그너스.]

“그래. 연락은...”

[아마도 못 하겠지. 그쪽에서 여기로도 마찬가지야.]

앳된 목소리와 달리 말투는 아주 차분했다. 오히려 그것을 듣는 매그너스가 통신하고 있는 사람을 크게 걱정하는 것인지 불안해 보였다. 그가 몇 번 입을 열었다가, 말을 아끼는지 주저하는지 다시 닫고는 마지막으로 조용히 중얼거렸다. 

“...무사하길 바랄게.”

매그너스가 손가락을 감아들여 환영 마법을 거둬들이자마자 알렉이 검끝으로 문을 밀어 거실로 걸어나갔다. 통신을 마치자마자 검을 들고 걸어나오는 알렉을 본 그가 앉은 채로 움찔했다.

“무희, 아니 마법사께서 어떤 일을 꾸미시는 것은 확실한데.”

“...”

“그게 뭔지 알려줄 생각은 도통 없어보여.”

매그너스가 빛나는 칼끝을 바로 보지 못하고 고개를 들어 알렉과 눈을 맞췄다. 다행히도 알렉의 표정에도 날이 서있지는 않았다. 분명히 자신을 신뢰하고 있는 터였다.

“말했잖습니까. 나는 당신과 클라리사의 편입니다.”

알렉의 직감도 매그너스가 위험하지 않다고 외치고 있었다. 그러나 그것만으로는 남겨둘 이유가 되지 못했다.

“그런데도 나에게는 말하지 못한다?”

매그너스가 입술을 세게 깨물었다. 그 말간 얼굴을 보며 알렉이 검을 집어넣었다. 스르릉. 소리를 들은 매그너스가 움찔거렸다. 그정도 능력의 마법사면 근접전에서도 알렉과 대등할지도 모르는 일이었는데, 이상하게도 매그너스는 알렉이 위협할 때마다 착실하게 겁을 먹었다.

“...새어나가면 안 되는 일입니다.”

”나라고 당신을 여기에 두고싶지 않은 줄 아나?”

짜증이 섞인 알렉의 일갈에 매그너스가 깜짝 놀라 고개를 들었다. 토끼같이 커진 눈망울에 알렉이 미간을 구겼다. 그를 놀라게 하고 싶지는 않았지만 동시에 답답해 죽을 것 같았다. 아침부터 나가라고 한 것도 어제의 사건에 혹여나 꼬투리가 생길까 생각해서였는데, 나가지도 않고 오히려 자신에게까지 의심을 사는 것이 답답하기만 했다.

“빨리 얘기해라. 그렇지 않으면 쫓아내는 수밖에 없다.”

그렇게 말하면서도, 알렉은 자신이 과연 그럴 수 있을까 궁금하기까지 했다. 매그너스는 모든 것을 숨기고 있었으나 확실한 것은 알렉의 도움을 필요로 하고 있었다. 매그너스가 그에게 도와달라고 말한 적은 없지만 그것만은 분명했다.

“어제처럼 이야기를 해드리겠습니다.”

“또 시덥잖은 이야기를 하려는 거냐? 장난하는...!”

매그너스가 알렉의 팔을 덥석 쥐자, 그가 답지 않게 말을 멈췄다. 거세게 잡힌 손목이 달아올랐다.

“듣다보면 알게되는 것이 있을 수도 있지 않겠습니까?”

그렇게 말하며 불타는 눈빛이 너무 곧아서, 알렉이 얼결에 고개를 끄덕여 버렸다.


	3. 4화

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 천일야화 - 세번째 날
> 
> 전편 두번째 밤  
> https://twitter.com/malec_hunter/status/1031224736771059712

그 아침, 알렉의 거실에는 커다란 창이 있었다. 커튼을 걷고 딱히 누가 먼저라고 할 것 없이 해가 떠오르는 것을 바라보았다. 창을 열자 밖에서 새벽 훈련을 하는 소리가 났다. 불과 얼마 전 승전 연회를 했는데도 기사단원들이 내는 기합이 꽤 절도 있었다. 그들의 사령관인 알렉이 평소에 어떻게 했을지 보이는 듯해 매그너스는 저도 모르게 입꼬리를 풀었다. 일출을 보며 가만히 서있던 알렉이 눈을 비볐다.

“당신 때문에 요즘 자꾸 낮에 자게 되는군.”

“...”

알렉은 매그너스가 밤을 새워 해주는 이야기들을 얼핏 싫어하는 듯 말했으나, 막상 매그너스가 이야기를 할 때에는 누구보다 진지한 눈으로 들었다. 그의 목소리, 어조, 말을 이으려 숨을 들이쉴 때 움직이는 몸의 근육들을 하나하나 훑는 듯한 느낌으로 매그너스와 그의 이야기를 빨아들일 줄을 알았다. 매그너스가 가소롭다는 듯 웃었다. 물론 몰래.

“그래서 싫습니까?”

눈을 비비던 알렉이 손을 멈추더니, 고개를 들어 이상한 질문을 들은 사람의 얼굴을 했다. 그러더니 스스로도 믿기지 않는다는 표정으로 한 마디 했다.

“딱히 싫진 않아.”

너무 좋게 말했나 싶었는지 뒤에 허겁지겁 부연을 해버린다.

“믿음은 안 가겠지만 살면서 이런 시간에 자본 적이 없어서 말이야.”

매그너스가 여상한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕이는 것을, 알렉이 곁눈질로 힐끔 보더니 혼자 헛기침을 했다.

“나는 아침훈련을 잠깐 보고 오겠다.”

“그러십시오.”

순순히 고개를 끄덕이는 매그너스에 알렉이 잠깐 눈쌀을 찌푸렸다. 별로 예상했던 대답이 아니었다. 그럼 나는 무슨 대답을 원했던 거야. 혼자 되뇌는 사이에 매그너스가 밤새 앉아있던 소파에서 한껏 기지개를 켰다. 그 선이 굵은 얼굴과 조금 헐렁한 알렉의 옷을 입은 몸 위로, 새벽과 아침의 그 사이를 밟던 빛이 쏟아졌다. 알렉이 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 눈이 부셨다.

“저는... 조금 자야겠습니다.”

그러고는 일어나서 침실로 걸어가는 통에 알렉의 황당한 발걸음이 그 뒤를 이었다. 알렉이 매그너스의 뒤를 졸졸 따라가며 따지듯이 물었다.

“언제부터 그렇게 당연히 내 침실로 가게 된 거지?”

매그너스가 그 고양이처럼 가벼운 발걸음을 멈추더니 휙 뒤를 돌았다. 그의 물 흐르듯 부드러운 움직임 한 번에 줄여버린 간격을 알렉이 뒤늦게 인식하고는 몸을 물리려 했다. 매그너스가 그의 멱살을 잡았다.

“싫지 않다고 하지 않았어요?”

그의 조그만 입술이 알렉의 턱 바로 아래에서 중얼거렸다. 눈은 알렉의 입술을 향하고 있었다. 알렉이 눈을 조용히 껌뻑거리는 것을 본 매그너스가 소리없이 웃었다. 그러더니 잡았던 멱살을 놓고, 구겨진 옷깃을 눌러 펴주었다. 손끝에 들어간 힘이 심술궂게 세면서도 눌러주는 모양은 다정했다. 넋을 뺀 알렉을 거실에 그대로 두고 다시 유유히 침실로 들어갔다.

 

**

 

알렉은 저녁이 다 되어서야 매그너스를 찾아냈다. 자고 있을 줄 알고 방을 찾아갔더니 시종은 이른 오후에 일찌감치 나갔다는 소리를 했다.

매그너스는 의외로 뒤뜰에 있었다. 알렉이 정말 오랜만에 가보는 곳이었는데, 그탓에 섬세하게 정리가 되어있지 않았는지 그가 발견한 매그너스는 조경용 가위를 들고 여기저기를 손보고 있었다. 알렉이 시종을 시켜 뒤뜰에 저녁을 준비하라고 일렀다. 금방 세팅된 식탁 위로 매그너스를 이끌자, 매그너스가 순순히 앉았다.

“맛은 어떤가?”

알렉이 묻자, 매그너스가 우물거리며 말했다.

“인간의 음식은 맛있습니다.”

그러더니 먹던 손을 잠시 놓고 뒤뜰을 휘 둘러보며 구경을 했다.

“아름답군요. 정돈된 정원은 오랜만에 봅니다.”

알렉이 넋을 놓고 주위를 둘러보는 목선을 쳐다보았다. 식탁 위에는 그가 저번에 톡, 톡 하고 튕겼던 검은 손톱의 손이 있었다. 알렉이 조용한 것을 깨달은 매그너스가 그와 눈을 맞출 때, 알렉이 조심스레 식탁 위에 놓인 손을 잡았다.

꽤 마디가 굵은 손을 쥐었는데, 이상하게도 알렉의 손 안에서는 작아보였다. 엄지로 가만히 손을 쓸어보자 어제 보았던 검은색의 손톱이 그의 손 안에서 조용히 꾸물거렸다. 왠지 잡힌 손이 놔달라 항의하는 것처럼 보이기도 했지만 괜히 놔주기는 싫었다. 알렉이 그 손을 그대로 잡은 채 매그너스와 눈을 맞추자, 부드러운 갈색 눈이 알렉을 직시했다.

“마법사는 정말로 영원을 사나?”

“...”

예상치 못한 질문에 매그너스가 눈을 깜빡였다.

“갑자기 그게 왜 궁금하십니까?”

돌아온 질문에 알렉이 오른손에 들고 있던 식기를 내려놨다. 접시 위에 알렉이 내려놓은 식기의 달그락, 소리가 날 때쯤 매그너스가 그에게 잡힌 손을 슬그머니 빼냈다. 알렉이 그것을 편치 않게 바라보며 말했다. 

“...수도에 마법사는 많지만 궁정마법사 한 명을 빼면 월록은 없어.”

아마 클라리사 황제의 궁전에 있는 마법사는 래그너일 거였다. 그러고 보니 도망치듯 황제의 궁전에서 나온 이후로 한 번도 연락한 적이 없었다.

“...”

“당신, 월록이지?”

“...예.”

의외로 빠른 수긍에 알렉은 조금 놀라는 듯했다. 하긴, 첫날 마주친 그 실력에 인간 마법사라고 생각했다면 그간의 전투경력이 아까울 정도였다. 매그너스가 작게 고개를 끄덕였다. 알렉은 마법사에 대해서 궁금해하고 있는 게 아니었다. 월록에 대해 궁금해하는 거였다.

“인간인 마법사들은 자연사까지 수명이 꽤 긴 편이지요. 월록은 자연사하지도 않고 영원에 가까운 삶을 살긴 하지만...”

“...”

“엄밀히 말하면 영원까진 아닙니다.”

“그럼?”

“지금 황국 궁정에 있는 마법사는 영원히 살 수도 있겠군요.”

하더니 매그너스가 조금 웃었다. 방금 한 농담이 꽤 맘에 든 눈치였다. 알렉은 그 농담을 이해하지 못했지만 처음으로 웃은 매그너스의 얼굴을 보느라 바빴다. 알렉이 반쯤 넋을 놓고 물었다.

“그게 무슨 소리지?”

“월록은 목숨이 아홉 개입니다. 그러니까 래그너 펠처럼 아홉 개나 되는 목숨도 아까운 줄 알고 몸을 사리는 월록은 영원히 살 수도 있지요.”

계속 웃으며 말하는 투로 봐서는 래그너 펠과 꽤 친한 듯했다. 허나 알렉이 궁금한 것은 그게 아니었다.

“당신은?”

순간 매그너스의 얼굴에서 미소가 사라졌다.

“당신도 영원히 살 수 있나?”

매그너스의 입이 천천히 벌어졌다.

“저는...”

그때 매그너스의 반대편 나무 밑둥에서 그림자 하나가 꿈틀거렸다. 매그너스가 말을 멈추고 그곳에 눈길을 주는 동안, 꿈틀거리던 그림자는 검은 형체를 만들어냈다. 그 정원에서 가장 큰 나무그림자가 시꺼먼 공간의 틈을 붙잡고 매그너스에게로 기어오는 사이에 그 옆 장미에서는 그 줄기를 타고 흐드러지게 쏟아지는 나뭇잎의 잎맥을 열고 나오는 꽃그림자가 있었다. 그 외에도 정원의 그림자 몇 개가 연달아 매그너스에게로 꾸물거리며 기어오기 시작했다.

“저는.”

매그너스의 시선이 필사적으로 식탁 위에 머물렀다. 이제 그림자들은 그의 다리를 타고 올라오기 시작했다. 아직 다리에 붙어있지 않은 그림자들은 계속해서 그가 무슨 말을 하는지 지켜보고 있었다. 그림자들과 눈을 마주칠 수는 없었다. 이미 오래 전부터, 매그너스는 그림자들의 주인을 적대할 수 없는 몸이 되어버렸으므로. 말을 멈춘 매그너스를 알렉이 이상한 시선으로 바라보았다.

“매그너스?”

알렉의 목소리가 들리자, 그림자들이 일제히 뒤를 돌아 그의 이름을 부른 알렉을 응시했다. 그것을 흘끗 쳐다본 매그너스가 거의 소리치듯 말했다.

“이야기를!”

눈은 알렉에게 억지로 고정해놨으나 곁눈으로 그림자들이 다시 그를 쳐다보는 것을 느꼈다. 이상한 매그너스의 행동에 알렉의 미간이 찌푸려졌다.

“해드리겠습니다.”

어리둥절해진 알렉이 눈을 몇 번 깜빡였다. 그림자들은 이제 매그너스의 팔을 타고 몸으로 올라왔다. 그런 상황에서도 매그너스는 알렉의 움직이는 속눈썹을 홀린 듯이 바라볼 수밖에 없었다. 알렉이 못말리겠다는 듯 식탁 위에 턱을 괴더니 찡그린 미소를 짓고 말했다.

“한번 해보게.”

이제 나도 점점 즐기고 있는 것 같으니. 하고 알렉이 중얼거렸다.

“먼 옛날 이 땅조차 땅이 아니던 시절, 한 마법사가 있었습니다.”

“마법사만 나오는 것 같은데.”

매그너스가 웃었다. 이제 그림자들은 그의 어깨 위로 올라와 걸친 옷을 들춰보고 살의 이음새가 있는지 유심히 살펴보면서 그가 진짜 매그너스인지 혹은 마력으로 만들어낸 매그너스의 인형인지를 알아내려 했다. 그러나 그 행동들은 앞에서 알렉이 말을 꺼낼 때마다 계속 주춤거렸다. 아마 그가 가진 네필림의 힘에 반응하는 것 같았다. 동시에 매그너스를 향한 의심은 높아졌다. 매그너스의 복제 인형이 네필림과 같이 있을 일은 없었다. 그림자들을 계속해서 자극하면 의심만 계속 살 터였다. 매그너스가 몸에 들러붙어있는 액체인지 기체인지도 불명확한 촉감을 참아내려 노력하면서 말했다.

“마법사들의 동화니까요.”

알렉이 턱을 괸 채 미소지었다.

“계속 해보게.”

 

**

 

어느날 밤, 마법사는 그가 살고있는 숲에 흰 빛이 떨어지는 것을 봤습니다. 자다깬 마법사는 황급히 망토를 걸치고, 함께 자던 여우들이 따라오려는 것을 만류하고 빛이 깜빡이는 곳으로 갔습니다.

빛은 마치 경고하듯이 깜빡이고 있었지만, 마법사는 직감적으로 그것이 살려달라는 뜻인 것을 알았습니다. 빛이 떨어진 곳은 어마어마한 충격으로 움푹 파여 있었고, 주위의 나무들은 꺾이고 부러져 있었습니다. 숲의 나무들을 짓밟고 떨어진 빛은 너무 밝아서 마법사는 팔로 얼굴을 가리고 간신히 다가갈 수 있었습니다.

떨어진 것이 무엇인지 알려면 그 커다란 빛 안으로 들어가야 했습니다. 마법사는 그 빛이 단순히 빛나는 것이 아니라, 마법도 과학도 아닌 그가 모르는 미지의 어떤 것이라는 것을 알았습니다. 영겁을 살아온 그가 모르는 것이 있었다니, 들어가기에는 너무 무서웠지만 그래도 들어가야 했습니다.

[살려주세요. 너무 아파요.]

누군가가 마법사를 끊임없이 부르고 있었으니까요. 빛 안으로 들어가자마자 마법사는 급격히 마력이 떨어지는 것을 느꼈습니다. 그래도 빛 안에서 뭔가가 만져졌고 안의 사람도 그의 손길을 느꼈는지 팔을 뻗었습니다. 그들은 서로 얼굴도 보지 못한 채 팔을 단단히 잡았습니다. 마법사가 겨우 그를 끌어내 평평한 땅 위로 끌어올렸습니다. 빛은 점점 희미해지고, 마법사는 그제야 자신이 끌어올린 것이 무엇인지 볼 수 있었습니다. 천사가 그의 눈 앞에 있었습니다. 천사는 그가 지금까지 보았던 어떤 것보다도 아름다웠습니다. 심지어 부러진 날개마저 구름처럼 크고 부드러워 보였습니다. 천사가 그를 구해준 마법사를 올려다보았습니다. 아름다운 눈에는 눈물이 그렁그렁했습니다.

[아파요.]

마법사는 그의 고통을 치유해줘야겠다고 마음먹었습니다. 하늘에서 떨어진 천사가 분명했지만 이상하게도 그는 아무것도 기억하지 못했습니다. 그저 부러진 날개가 아프다는 말만 반복했습니다. 마법사는 그의 아름다움에 홀려, 만난 지 얼마 되지도 않아 그의 고통을 자신이 대신 겪었으면 좋겠다고까지 생각했습니다.

[내가 도와줄게요. 걱정 마세요.]

헐벗은 천사를 자신이 입고 있던 로브로 감싸 그 위로 안아주자, 공포와 고통으로 빠르게 뛰고 있던 천사의 심장소리가 점점 가라앉기 시작했습니다. 그 고동은 그 순간부터 영원히 마법사의 기억에 남았습니다.

그날부터 천사와 마법사는 둘만의 세상 속에서 살았습니다. 매일 아침 동물들과 어울려 산책하고 낮에는 천사의 치료를, 밤에는 모닥불 앞에 앉아 서로의 이야기를 나누었습니다. 천사가 아무것도 기억하지 못한 탓에 주로 말솜씨가 없는 마법사가 이야기를 해야 했지만 천사는 그저 웃으며 열심히 들어주었습니다. 인간들과 멀리 떨어져 홀로 지내던 마법사의 집이 천사로 인해 시끄럽게 빛나게 되었습니다.

마법사는 영원을 살았고 천사도 그랬기 때문에, 둘은 어느날 천사가 떨어진 곳과 멀지 않은 호수 앞에서 영원히 함께하자는 약속을 했습니다. 달은 호수 위에 가득 차있었고 잠자던 동물들이 모두 다가와 소박한 축하를 해주었습니다.

“동물들과 그렇게 교감이 가능하다니, 당신도 그런가?”

갑작스럽고 뜬금없는 알렉의 질문에 매그너스가 퍼뜩 정신을 차렸다. 이제 얼굴 위에 몸을 드리워서 매그너스의 눈을 쳐다보고 있는 그림자들 때문에 눈의 초점이 제대로 맞지 않아 자꾸만 눈을 깜빡였다. 매그너스가 어쩔 수 없이 허공을 바라보며 알렉에게 대답했다.

“...저도 할 수 있습니다.”

”편하겠군. 그런데 괜찮아? 표정이 안 좋은데.”

알렉이 매그너스에게 몸을 가까이 하자, 매그너스의 눈썹뼈에 매달려 있던 그림자가 고개를 홱 돌려서 알렉을 직시했다. 매그너스가 급하게 다시 이야기를 시작했다.

 

**

 

천사의 날개가 다 나은 지 얼마 안 된 어느날, 둘은 마법사의 집 근처 절벽을 산책하고 있었습니다. 그때 갑자기 그들의 머리 위에 있던 구름이 열리며 천사 둘이 내려왔습니다. 마법사는 이제 그와 헤어질 때가 온 것을 느꼈습니다. 천사의 날개가 다 낫고 나서부터 마법사의 천사가 기억을 되찾고 있었기 때문에, 저 위에 있는 천사들도 내 천사를 기억해낼 것이 분명했습니다.

가슴이 찢어질 만큼 슬펐지만 그에게 찾아온 천사들의 표정은 엄격했습니다. 마법사는 애써 눈물을 참으며 보내려 했지만 천사는 납득하지 못했습니다. 자꾸만 자신을 끌어당기는 천사들에게서 벗어나, 마법사가 치료해준 날개를 사용해 그를 향해 날아왔습니다. 구름들이 그들을 지켜보고 있었습니다. 일이 커지게 만들 수 없었던 마법사는 천사들에게 그냥 그를 데려가라고 말할 수밖에 없었습니다. 결국 천사들은 마법사의 천사를 강제로 끌고가기 시작했습니다. 천사가 마법사에게 소리쳤습니다.

[마법사님, 꼭 다시 돌아올게요. 제발 저를 잊지 마세요.]

마법사는 위로 끌려올라가는 천사를 차마 쫓아갈 수 없었습니다. 그저 그 절벽 끝에 서서 발을 동동 굴렀습니다. 다른 천사들의 사슬이 마법사의 천사에게 닿아 하얀 살을 옭아맸습니다. 천사가 계속 반항하는 탓에 살이 터지고 피가 맺혔습니다. 그것을 더이상 볼 수 없었던 마법사가 공중으로 날아올랐습니다. 그저 마지막으로 한 번만 그와 이야기를 하고 싶었습니다. 천사를 잘 달래서 그가 다치지 않고 안전하게 올라가도록 돕고 싶었으니까요.

하지만 천사를 데려가던 다른 천사들은 마법사가 방해할까봐 무서웠던 것 같았습니다. 한 천사의 손에서 마법사가 천사를 만난 날 보았던 큰 빛이 나와 마법사를 때렸습니다. 그리고 마법사는 기억해냈습니다. 그날 빛에 들어갔을 때 마법을 쓸 수 없었단 사실을요. 공중에 떠있던 마법사의 몸이 멈췄다가, 절벽 아래로 천천히 떨어지기 시작했습니다. 그리고 천사의 울부짖는 소리를 들었습니다...

[천사여, 제발 저 사람을,]

“...살려주세요.”

매그너스가 마지막 말을 뱉어내자마자 알렉이 매그너스의 손을 강하게 움켜잡았다. 덜컥, 눈을 뜬 매그너스의 시야에 드리워져 있던 검은 그림자들이 순식간에 흩어졌다. 작은 그림자들이 네필림을 견디지 못한 탓이었다. 매그너스가 아직도 얼얼한 눈을 몇 번 깜빡여보는 사이에 알렉이 물었다.

“괜찮아? 당신, 눈이... 검게 물들었어.”

생리적인 것인지 무엇인지 모를 눈물이 매그너스의 갈색 눈에 맺혀 볼을 타고 흘렀다. 알렉이 걱정스레 그것을 쳐다보다가 잡은 손을 천천히 들더니, 시선을 계속 맞춘 채로 손등에 드러난 뼈에 조심스레 입을 맞췄다. 그러자 매그너스의 흰자위에 물들던 검은 기운이 조금씩 사라졌다.

“어, 없어졌다.”

신기하군. 아이같은 알렉의 미소에 매그너스도 덩달아 웃었다. 그래도 눈물이 멈추지 않고 줄줄 흘렀다. 그를 본 알렉이 말했다.

“이만 들어가지. 추워지겠어.”

식탁에서 일어설 때에도 계속 손을 잡은 채였다. 알렉은 혹시나 매그너스가 다시 손을 뺄까봐 눈치를 살폈지만, 매그너스는 손바닥으로 그 온기를 느꼈다.


	4. 네번째 날

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 알록님의 세번째 밤  
> https://twitter.com/malec_hunter/status/1033044834590707713

알렉이 월록의 얇은 입술을 깊게 빨아들이며 몸을 붙이자, 그가 조금 멈칫하더니 몸에서 힘을 뺐다. 자연스레 둘의 몸이 맞붙어 침대 위로 쓰러졌다. 그의 두툼한 몸은 놀랄 정도로 예민해 알렉의 손이 스치는 곳마다 소스라치게 놀랐다. 그 움찔거림을 느끼며 알렉은 자신의 손길 밑으로 매그너스를 짜고 있는 섬유 하나하나가 비치는 것 같다는 착각을 할 뻔했다. 알렉이 매그너스의 허벅지를 쥐자 근육이 도드라지게 섰다. 마법 조명 아래로 그을린 살결이 빛났다. 그 위에 아무리 야외훈련을 해도 창백한 알렉의 몸이 겹쳐졌다. 눈이 마주쳤다. 알렉의 눈을 볼 때마다 매그너스는 얕은 바다를 보았다. 너무 깨끗해서 모래바닥까지 다 보이는 얕은 바다. 파란 물 안에 일렁이는 속내를 숨김없이 보여주는 그가 언제나 사랑스러웠다. 순간 반쯤 풀려있던 매그너스의 눈빛이 초점을 맞췄다.

[이렇게 해도 괜찮아?]

여덟 명의 매그너스가 그에게 낮게 속삭였다. 매그너스가 자신없이 화답했다.

‘어쩔 수 없어. 그를 사랑해.’

[정말 괜찮겠어?]

차마 안에서 들리는 자신들의 소리에 대답하지 못한 채, 매그너스의 다갈색 눈이 알렉을 올려다 보았다. 초점이 흐려지는 듯하다가 눈물이 맺혔다. 그것을 내려다보던 알렉이 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 할 때마다 우는 타입인가? 생각하고는 짓궂게 씨익 웃었다.

알렉이 매그너스의 옷 안에 넣었던 손가락을 움직여 유두를 스쳤다. 긴장으로 딱딱해진 살짝 뭉개지는 순간, 매그너스가 소리없이 입을 벌려 호흡을 터뜨렸다. 동시에 매그너스의 눈이 노란색으로 변하고, 마법 조명의 불빛에 동공이 가늘게 좁아졌다. 알렉의 눈이 잠깐 커지더니 매그너스를 놀리지 않는 손으로 그의 광대뼈를 조금 쓸었다.

“...아름다운 호박색이야.”

그를 내려다보는 욕망 가득한 눈에 담긴 다정함을 눈치 못 챌 리 없었다. 그 시선을 마주한 매그너스의 넋이 빠져나갔다. 살아온 날이 길어질수록 그는 시간감각을 잃었고 종종 현재가 아닌 과거를 보았다. 그의 눈을 보고 다정하게 웃었던 네필림은 과거에도 있었으므로.

‘매그너스, 당신은 아름다워요.’

인정할 수밖에 없었다. 어떤 알렉이든 그를 사랑하지 않을 방법은 없었다. 매그너스가 한숨을 쉬었다. 숨으로 결단을 뱉어내자마자 앳된 환상을 뚫고 다시 여덟 개의 목소리가 들렸다.

[정말 괜찮아?]

‘괜찮아.’

괜찮지 않으면 어떡하라고? 매그너스가 알렉의 허리를 꼭 껴안았다. 이제 매그너스의 시야에 전보다 무거운 자리에 앉는 바람에 체면을 차리는, 하지만 여전히 앳된 남자가 보였다. 그가 멈칫거리는 매그너스를 의아한 눈으로 기다리고 있었다. 매그너스가 웃더니 양손으로 알렉의 얼굴을 감싸고 잡아당겼다. 알렉이 맞춘 입 사이로 조금 키득거렸다. 매그너스의 몸 위에 걸쳐진 옷 사이로 나머지 손이 들어가며 거추장스러운 천쪼가리를 들어올렸다. 처음 마주한 날에 보았던 탄탄한 몸이 알렉의 손에 빠듯하게 들어왔다. 무희의 몸은 예민해서 알렉의 손이 스칠 때마다 움찔거리며 떨렸다. 그를 길들여놓은 사람이 누군지 궁금해질 정도였다.

“아, 알렉...”

잔뜩 젖은 매그너스의 목소리가 알렉을 녹였다. 녹이고 더 뜨거운 열기로 남은 것들을 바닥까지 다 태워버리는 듯했다. 처음 그의 앞에서 춤을 추던 그를 기억했다. 침대 위의 매그너스는 마치 그때 같았다. 그 아름다움을 먹어내려 해도 자꾸만 입에 차고 넘쳐, 알렉이 거칠게 헐떡거렸다.

어느새 빳빳해진 그의 성기가 중심에 맞닿아오는 것을 느낀 매그너스의 얼굴이 목까지 빨개졌다. 믿을 수가 없었다. 알렉이 매그너스의 가슴을 빨며 매그너스의 바지춤에 손을 댔다. 그가 허리를 살짝 들어서 알렉이 옷을 벗기는 것을 도왔다. 그러자 기다렸다는 듯 매그너스의 허리 골짜기 아래에 팔을 집어넣어 그 몸을 당겼다. 고간이 서로 더 깊게 닿았다. 알렉이 매그너스의 귓가에 숨을 뱉어내는 동안 매그너스는 알렉의 바지춤에 손을 미끄러뜨렸다.

매그너스가 잔뜩 성이 나 묵직해져 뜨거운 것을 쥐었을 때 알렉이 작게 신음했다. 그의 손가락 안에서 알렉의 것이 꿈틀거리자, 저절로 다리가 벌어졌다. 알렉이 답하듯 매그너스의 가슴을 만지던 손을 내렸다. 가늘고 기다란 손가락이 매그너스의 것에 닿자마자, 흥분으로 가라앉은 신음이 알렉의 귓가에 들렸다. 그가 매그너스의 몸을 깔아뭉개며 성기를 마주잡았을 때 그의 손가락 등으로 매그너스의 마디 굵은 손가락이 느껴졌다. 알렉이 거친 소리를 냈다.

“젠장...”

도대체 뭐지? 알렉은 처음에는 그가 무희가 아니라 군인의 몸을 가졌다고 생각했다. 그의 몸 한 군데씩을 만지고 입에서 입으로 숨결을 삼키고 옷을 한 꺼풀 벗겨낼 때마다 생각은 달라졌다. 그가 월록인 것을 알게 된 지금은 그가 마법사 같지 않다고 생각했다. 아니, 더 정확히 말하면 그가 알던 그 누구도 아니었다.

알렉이 손을 더 움직일수록 매그너스가 신음소리를 냈다. 숨이 넘어가는 듯하면서도 착실하게 울리는 그 소리를 듣자마자 알렉은 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 그를 만났던 첫날부터 매그너스의 그 소리를 듣고 싶었다. 그에게서 소리를 내게 하고 그가 만들어낸 것들을 제 것으로 만들고 싶었다.

처음으로 수음을 하는 아이들처럼 물건 두 개를 잡고 손장난을 하다가 먼저 절정을 맞은 것은 매그너스였다. 알렉은 기다렸다는 듯이 눈으로 그의 젖은 이마를 삼키고, 헐떡거리는 입을 막아 호흡을 삼켰다. 대신 말간 얼굴의 마법사가 그의 영혼을 송두리째 가져가는 것은 막지 못했다.

 

 

**

 

아침새가 울었다. 창가에서 들리는 소리에 알렉이 비척거리며 눈을 떴다. 바로 앞에 보인 것은 품에 안긴 매그너스였다. 매그너스가 품에...? 생각하다가 퍼뜩 지난밤이 기억났다. 알렉의 얼굴이 벌겋게 물들었다. 남자와의 정사를 한두 번 해본 것도 아닌데 섹스, 라고 하기에도 애매한 것에 부끄러울 리는 없었다. 같이 잡고 흔들다가 둘 다 절정을 맞고는 드러누워 그대로 잠들어버린 것이다. 마치 군인이 되기 전 장난삼아 했던 손장난을 들킨 기분이었다. 그 손장난이 무희와 함께였다는 게 달랐지만. 옆에 곤히 자고 있는 매그너스를 보았다.

그때 매그너스가 눈을 찡그렸다. 침대 위 창가로 햇살이 들어오고 있었다.

“으음.”

“잘 잤나?”

눈을 부비는 매그너스의 얼굴 위에 그늘이 졌다. 매그너스의 코 바로 위에서 잘생긴 얼굴이 씨익 웃었다. 매그너스가 마주 웃어보이더니, 대담하게도 알렉의 머리를 잡고 내려 알렉의 입술에 짧게 키스했다. 

“응.”

대답하고는 다시 시트에 쓰러져 얼굴을 부볐다.

“졸려.”

중얼거리더니 금방 다시 잠들어버리는 모양을 본 알렉이 입을 벌리고 눈을 꿈뻑였다. 방금 뭐지? 하루만에 너무 가까워진 느낌이었다. 월록들은 원래 잠자리를 함께 한 사람과 친밀해지는 문화가 있나, 유추만 해볼 뿐이었다.

졸지에 자는 사람을 두고 혼자 민망해진 알렉이 시트를 걷고 주춤거리며 일어났다. 창가의 커튼을 걷으려다 창가에 서있는 새와 눈이 마주쳤다. 한창 울어대던 새가 알렉과 눈을 마주치더니 입을 다물고 종종거리며 옆으로 뛰어다녔다. 알렉이 그것을 보며 웃다가, 창가로 쏟아져 들어오는 빛에 눈을 찡그린 매그너스를 잠시 내려다 보고는 커튼을 쳤다.

욕실에서 나오자 매그너스는 창가에 있었다. 며칠 전 그의 얼굴에 달려들던 아침햇빛을 기억했다. 그 빛을 여유로운 표정으로 즐기던 그때와는 분위기가 달랐다. 그가 수건으로 젖은 머리를 털며 나오는 알렉에게 대뜸 물었다. 

“알렉산더. 이 근처에 새가 있었습니까?”

“응?”

아까와 달리 다시 경어로 돌아온 매그너스와 그의 뜬금없는 물음에 알렉이 잠시 멈칫하다가 답했다.

“있었다.”

“무슨 색이었습니까?”

“...갈색이었다. 왜 그러지?”

얼굴에 아직 잠이 묻어있는데도 꽤나 심각한 표정의 매그너스가 창틀에 손가락을 쓸었다. 알렉이 여전히 머리를 수건으로 문지르며 다가갔다.

“보십시오.”

매그너스의 손가락 끝에 검은색의 진득한 액체가 눌러붙어 떨어져 내렸다. 이상한 연기까지 나고 있어서 한눈에 봐도 불안했다. 알렉이 황급히 들고 있던 수건으로 매그너스의 손가락을 닦아냈다.

“뭔지도 모르는데 무작정 만지면 어떻게 하나? 윽!”

매그너스에게 묻어있던 진득한 것이 알렉의 손가락에 닿자마자 치이익, 하는 소리와 함께 데이는 듯한 고통이 느껴졌다. 매그너스가 다시 급히 수건을 뺏어 다른 부분으로 그 손을 닦아주며 알렉을 기이한 눈으로 보았다.

“이것이 뭔지 압니다. 저는 해를 입지도 않고요. 당신이야말로 뭔지도 모르면서...”

“...”

매그너스에게 손을 잡힌 알렉이 머쓱한 표정으로 괜시리 머리를 털기만 했다. 매그너스가 알렉의 손을 닦아주고 협탁 위에 있던 스텔레를 집어 그의 손에 들려주었을 때에야 알렉이 더듬거리며 물었다.

“그, 그게 뭐였는데?”

“...”

매그너스가 입을 여는 듯하다 말았다. 그 작게 다문 입을 바라보던 알렉이 손을 잡힌 탓에 치유 룬을 쓰지도 못한 채 그를 불렀다.

“매그너스?”

“...아.”

스텔레를 건네주면서 잡은 알렉의 손을 황급히 놓고 매그너스가 어색하게 웃었다. 알렉으로서는 처음 보는 그의 어색한 웃음이었다.

“...데몬의 조각입니다.”

알렉이 어깨의 이라체 룬을 켜며 중얼거렸다. 손가락의 덴 자국이 서서히 사라졌다.

“데몬의 조각?”

“아마 들어봤을 겁니다. 선황 대에 끝났던 데몬과의 전쟁에서 데몬들이 많이 쓰던 수법이니까요.”

“그럼, 그 새는.”

“그레이터 데몬에서 떨어져 나온 정찰병입니다. 검은 액체를 남기고 다닌다는 것은 실체가 있다는 뜻이고, 실체가 있는 조각을 만들려면 꽤 힘을 나눠야 하니까.”

얼마 전 매그너스의 얼굴을 뒤덮었던 그림자들은 실체가 없었다. 아무것도 남기지 않고 알렉의 눈에도 보이지 않았던 것이 그 증거였다. 이제는 알렉도 그것들을 볼 수 있었고, 네필림을 상처입힐 수 있을 만큼의 데몬 에너지를 가질 정도였다. 

알렉도 비슷한 생각을 하고 있었다. 자신은 화상을 입었다. 그런데 매그너스는 전혀 상처를 입지 않았다. 월록에게 데몬 피가 섞여있는 것은 알고 있지만 완전한 데몬은 아니라는 것도 알고 있었다.

“그래.”

알렉이 어깨에서 팔을 내리고 한동안 입을 다물었다. 매그너스는 조용히 그 얼굴을 바라보기만 했다. 알렉이 스텔레를 쥐고 다가와 양 팔을 잡을 때에도 미동조차 없이 서있을 뿐이었다.

“이제 말해줄 때가 된 것 같은데.”

“...”

“당신이 왜 여기에 왔는지 말야.”

“나는... 당신을 지키러 왔습니다.”

알렉이 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 못들어주겠다는 표정이었다.

“그런 모호한 얘기는,”

“정말이에요. 여기로 온 직후 다른 월록 친구에게 도움을 요청했습니다. 그 친구는 수도에서 래그너와 함께 결계를 치고 있어요.”

“수도? 클라리사...?”

“네. 우리는... 월록들은 그레이터 데몬의 부하들이 먼저 수도로 갈 것이라고 판단했습니다. 먼저 황제를 지켜야 했어요. 아마 지금 수도와 교신하는 것은 불가능할 겁니다.”

“왜지?”

“월록의 방어막은 아주 단단하기 때문에, 만드는 과정에서 어떠한 불순물도 들어가지 않도록 모든 마력을 차단합니다. 그리고 저는 감시를 받고 있으니 그들과 함께 있을 수 없었습니다.”

“감시?”

알렉이 미간을 찡그리자, 매그너스가 다시 입을 닫았다.

“...”

“매그너스. 말해. 당신은 누구지?”

“...더 이상은 말할 수 없어요...”

매그너스가 미간을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 마치 어딘가가 고통스러운 사람처럼 헐떡거렸다. 잠시 얼굴이 창백해지기까지 했다. 그런 모습을 잠깐 보여주었는데도 더이상 물어볼 마음이 고개를 들지조차 못하는 것이, 이제는 이 아름다운 월록의 수법이 아닌가 싶기까지 했다. 급기야 스스로에게 화가 나기 시작했다.

“젠장, 그럼 어떻게 믿으라는 거야?”

매그너스가 그에게 가까이 다가왔다. 어제 만졌던 아름다운 몸이 그의 앞에서 움직였다. 미쳐버릴 것만 같았다. 다가온 매그너스가 알렉의 어깨를 잡고 흔들었다.

“제발 믿어줘.”

자신도 답답해 죽을 것 같다는 표정이었다. 알렉이 그 팔을 뿌리치고 머리를 쥐었다. 갑자기 마주한 정보에 머리가 터지려고 했다. 아니, 차라리 그의 앞에 데몬과의 전쟁만이 닥쳤다면 이렇게까지 복잡할 일도 없었다. 눈앞의 월록이 이것과 연관이 있을 거라는 사실이 그를 압도했다.

“왜 지금에서야 말하는 거지? 이런 일을 하고 있었다면...”

“더 일찍 말했다면 당신이 믿지 않았을 테니까. 그때는 클라리사도 이런 사실을 몰랐어. 더군다나 이런 제한적인 정보만 줄 수 있는 무희는 당장에 죽여버렸겠지.”

머리를 짚은 손을 내리자 보이는 것은 처음 보는 표정을 한 매그너스였다. 평생 동안 군인이었던 알렉에게는 익숙지 않은 미묘한 감정이었다. 원망. 알렉이 어색하게 코끝을 찡긋거렸다. 매그너스가 다시 한 번 같은 말을 했다.

“그땐 나를 믿지 않았잖아.”

좀 더 단단한 목소리였다. 마치 왜 나를 믿지 않았어? 따져묻는 것처럼. 알렉이 대꾸했다.

“당신이 누군지 모르는 건 지금도 마찬가지야.”

‘믿고 있긴 하지만.’

다음 말은 삼켰다. 알렉의 말을 들은 매그너스의 표정에 금이 갔다. 그 얼굴에 알렉이 멈칫하는 사이, 매그너스는 알렉에게서 눈을 피하고 바로 뒤의 침대 위에 걸터앉았다. 알렉의 침실에 한동안 정적이 흘렀다. 매그너스는 피곤해 보였다. 눈을 잠깐 감더니 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다. 알렉이 모르는, 그가 살아온 영겁이 그의 손 위로 그를 덮치는 듯했다. 힘없는 손길에 매그너스의 앞머리가 사르륵 하고 귀 뒤로 넘어갔다. 창밖에는 아직도 해가 뜨고 있었다. 매그너스가 침대 머리맡 창틀의 검은 액체를 바라보며 다시 입을 열었다.

“...어쨌든 조각을 발견한 이상 우리 쪽에서도 조치를 취해야 합니다.”

다시 정중해진 그의 말투에 알렉이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 그가 보기에 월록은 너무 제멋대로였다. 하지만 알렉이 모르는 것들을 그가 알고 있다는 것은 분명한 사실이었다. 알렉이 물었다.

“어떤 조치? 내가 해야 하는 건가?”

“정확히는 당신이 허가하면, 내가 하는 겁니다.”

 

 

**

알렉은 걱정스러운 표정이었다. 계속 답지 않게 초조한 표정으로 복도를 걷다가 앞서 가는 매그너스의 팔을 잡아 세웠다.

“아까도 말했지만, 룬 기술자들은...”

“안다니까요.”

매그너스가 특유의 낮고 쉰 목소리로 차갑게 대꾸하고 알렉이 잡은 팔을 당겨 그의 손을 쳐냈다. 그때를 틈타 알렉이 얼른 매그너스와 나란히 서서 걸었다. 매그너스가 옆을 흘끗 쳐다보더니 퉁명스럽게 말했다.

“그들이 다루는 룬 마법은 우리한테서 온 겁니다. 우리가 쓰는 마법을 네필림이 쓸 수 없으니 그들의 몸 구조에 맞추어 열화시킨 버전이 룬 마법이에요.”

“...”

“그러니 내가 쓰는 마법에 걸리지 않을 리가 없습니다.”

알렉이 옆에서 걷는 이의 굳건한 표정을 쳐다보았다. 아침의 대화 이후로 매그너스는 자꾸 그에게 까칠하게 굴었지만 알렉은 당최 그 이유를 알 수가 없었다. 심지어 그는 정말 태어나서 처음, 반역죄로 몰릴 만한 짓을 매그너스가 하도록 허락한 상황이었다. 목표 장소에 도착할 때까지 매그너스의 표정은 풀릴 줄을 몰랐다.

“여기다.”

“밖을 지켜주십시오.”

“뭐?”

예상치 못한 말에 매그너스의 팔을 잡으려던 알렉의 손이 아까의 거절을 떠올리고는 조심스레 내려갔다. 대신 황급히 말을 걸었다.

“룬 기술자는 마법에 특화되어 있을 뿐이지 육체는 네필림이다.”

“압니다.”

매그너스가 알렉을 올려다보았다. 알렉의 큰 눈망울에 담긴 걱정을 읽었는지 입꼬리를 조금 끌어올리고는 알렉의 가슴 위에 손을 올려 토닥였다.

“무슨 일이 생기면 당신이 구해주겠죠.”

알렉이 다시 넋을 놓고, 자신을 올려다보는 매그너스의 흑갈색 눈을 쳐다보았다. 그는 이제 그 눈의 원래 색을 알았다.

“안 그래요?”

“...”

굳이 대답을 기다리지 않고, 매그너스가 룬 차단 마법진이 있는 방으로 들어갔다.  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	5. 천일야화 - 다섯 번째 날

'이 네필림을 살리고 싶다면, 선택하게 해주겠다.'

그때도 알렉은 아름다운 얼굴로 잠들어 있었다.

이른 새벽, 먼저 깬 매그너스는 옆의 알렉을 내려다보고 있었다. 알렉은 이제 옆에 나란히 누워있는 사람에 대해 완전히 마음을 놓고 있는 모양이었다. 앉아서 지켜보고 있던 매그너스가 알렉의 머리칼을 헝클어도, 알렉은 눈을 조금 찡그릴 뿐 깨지 않았다. 그 모습을 본 매그너스가 실없이 웃다가 몸을 뒤척이며 일어났다. 해야할 일이 있었다.

“윽...”

바닥에 아무렇게나 떨어져 있던 알렉의 옷을 주워입으며 매그너스가 조금 앓는 소리를 냈다. 오랜만의 관계가 꽤 무리를 준 것 같았다. 아까 머리카락을 헝클어뜨리면서 몇 가닥 뽑을 것을 그랬다고 조금 후회하며, 곤히 자는 알렉의 코를 심술궂게 한 번 튕겼다.

어제 룬 차단 마법을 파훼하고 나서 매그너스의 마법이 원래대로 돌아와 있었다. 다시 온 몸에 넘실거리는 마력을 느낄 수 있었지만 그는 어느 때보다 깊은 무력감을 느꼈다. 알렉의 정원을 산책하면서 그는 우울한 얼굴로 꽃들의 잎사귀를 만지작거렸다. 잎맥을 샅샅이 훑어봐도 사이의 그림자는 찾아보기 힘들었다. 며칠 전 그의 얼굴을 뒤덮었던 잔챙이 그림자들은 흔적도 없이 사라져 있었다. 더 큰 것이 잔챙이들을 흡수하면서 주위를 돌아다니고 있다는 얘기였다. 

해가 뜨면서 정원에 빛을 뿌리는 것을 보며 느끼는 눈부심은 마치 누군가를 보는 것 같다고 매그너스는 생각했다. 너무 밝게 빛나서 눈을 찌푸리게 하는, 그래서 보는 사람이 긴장할 정도의 아름다움. 몇 번을 걸쳐 다른 사람이 되어도 그 정도로 아름다운 사람이었다.

얼굴에 느껴지는 뜨거운 빛이 마치 물 같았다. 얼굴 전체에 빛의 막이 씌워진 느낌이었다. 답답한 마음에 얼굴을 비비고 나서야 매그너스는 그게 느낌이 아니라는 것을 깨달았다. 얼굴에 얇게 쌓여있던 검게 끈적이는 것들이 손등에 묻어나왔다. 이 미친 데몬들이 알렉의 영지 전체에 먼지처럼 그림자를 깔고 있었다. 매그너스가 잠깐 입을 벌리고 그것을 보다가 몸을 돌렸다. 당장 알렉에게 알려야 했다. 그리고 큰 벽에 이마를 부딪쳤다.

“아.”

큰 벽은 알렉의 어깨였다. 얼떨결에 가슴의 감촉과 어깨의 딱딱함을 얼굴로 받아버린 매그너스가 머리를 털었다. 알렉이 물었다.

“뭐 하나?”

“...자는 줄 알았는데요.”

매그너스가 퉁명스럽게 말했다.

“난... 내가 혼자 깨는 걸 안 좋아하는지 몰랐는데.”

왠지 만족스럽지 않다는 얼굴로 변명 중인 알렉은 꽤 오래 전의 누군가와 닮아 있었다. 잠시 그를 떠올려버린 매그너스의 표정이 잠깐 풀어졌다가, 다시 심각하게 변했다.

“할 말이 있습니다.”

 

 

**

 

“그래서, 지금 영지 전체에 이런 게 깔려있다 이건가?”

“...맞습니다. 어제 룬 기술자를 봤을 때부터 계속 의심하고 있었습니다. 바로 둘러보고 싶었는데...”

매그너스가 말을 흐리자, 가만히 듣고 있던 알렉이 머쓱한 표정으로 이마를 긁었다. 보는 눈이 많다며 다시 침실로 돌아온 둘이었다. 마력을 되찾은 매그너스가 아침에 방을 나서면서 알렉의 방에 마법 결계를 쳐놓고 나간 덕분에 맘놓고 이야기를 할 수 있었다.

“어쨌든 정황상 영지 내에 그 룬 기술자 말고도 데몬 에너지에 먹힌 사람들이 많을 겁니다. 조심해야 해요.”

며칠 전 매그너스의 손등 위로 올라왔던 그림자를 봤을 때부터 예견된 일이었다. 매그너스가 이마를 짚으며 그때부터 미리 준비했어야 했다고 중얼거렸다. 알렉이 물었다.

“그럼 당신은 그 데몬 에너지에 잠식당하지는 않는 건가? 어제 아침에도 그 검은 것을 만졌을 때 멀쩡했잖아.”

“저는... 반은 데몬의 피를 가지고 있기 때문에 원래는 잠식당하지 않아야 합니다.”

“그럼?”

“...이번에도 얘기를 하나 해드리겠습니다.” 

알렉의 미간이 찌푸려졌다.

“뭐? 당신 얘기인데 왜 이런 식으로 해야 해?”

이제 숨길 것도 없는데. 말하는 목소리가 퉁명스러워 매그너스는 하마터면 웃을 뻔했다.

“어쩔 수 없습니다. 그냥 들어주세요.”

 

 

**

 

한 궁정 마법사가 있었습니다. 그에게는 아끼는 아이들이 있었지요. 그들은 마법사와 피를 나눈 아이들은 아니었지만, 오랫동안 친분을 유지해 온 네필림의 아이들이었기 때문에 그들이 자라는 것을 지켜보는 게 마냥 좋았습니다. 아이들의 출생부터 자라는 것을 천천히 지켜보는 것은 마법사의 낙이었습니다. 아이들도 그의 마법을 좋아했고, 월록인 마법사를 곧잘 따랐습니다.

그런데 어느날, 아이들이 많이 컸을 때쯤이었습니다. 다 커서 성인이 된 아이들 중 한 명이 큰 병에 걸렸다고 했습니다. 네필림에게만 발병하는 희귀병이었지요. 그대로 죽는다면 네필림으로서의 영혼에도 손상을 입는다고 전해지는 병이었습니다. 알렉산더, 당신은 알겠지요. 네필림들은 윤회를 믿잖아요? 그 남자는 아직 어렸지만 황궁 무인 집안의 아들이었고, 그의 어머니인 대장군은 몇 년에 걸쳐 어떻게든 남자를 살릴 방법을 강구했습니다. 하지만 찾을 수 없었죠. 네필림이 아는 방도 중에서는 그랬습니다.

매그너스가 여기까지 말했을 때, 알렉이 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 그를 불렀다.

“매그너스?”

매그너스는 그와 눈을 맞추지 않고 말했다.

“그냥 들어줘요.”

월록인 궁정 마법사에게도 생명을 살리는 것은 불가능했습니다. 하지만 그는 아이를 보고싶었고, 이대로 그가 죽는다면 영원히 보지 못할 수도 있다는 사실을 알고 있었습니다. 그래서 영겁을 사는 동안 단 한 번도 하지 않았던 일을 저질렀습니다. 그레이터 데몬을 불러낸 거지요. 한 번도 그려보지 않았던 소환진을 그리면서, 월록은 몇 번이고 계속해서 고민했습니다. 하지만 어쩔 수 없었어요.

월록의 마법으로 소환된 그레이터 데몬은 지상의 누구보다도 아름다웠습니다. 월록은 자신이 어떤 일을 벌였는지 정확히 알고 있었습니다. 그녀는 단칼에 자신을 죽이고 지상을 점령하겠다고 나설 수도 있는 존재였습니다. 하지만, 의외로 한 번 기지개를 켜고는, 곧게 선 주제에 두려움에 떨고 있던 월록에게 다정하게 말을 걸었습니다.

'무슨 일이지, 월록?'

'...목숨을 살리고 싶은 사람이 있소.'

'오...'

그레이터 데몬은 소환진 옆의 침대에 뉘인 네필림을 쳐다보았습니다. 그 얼굴의 혈색은 모두 빠져 있었고, 건장한 몸도 점점 말라가고 있었습니다. 그의 집안에서 월록에게 그 몸을 넘겨주지 않으려고 고집을 부리며 시간을 버렸던 탓에, 그는 거의 죽기 직전이었습니다. 그레이터 데몬은 안타까운 표정으로 네필림의 볼을 한 번 쓰다듬었습니다. 그녀의 날카로운 손톱에 네필림의 볼이 꾹 눌리는 것을 보며, 월록이 뒤에서 손을 꽉 쥐었습니다.

'불쌍하게도. 영혼의 마모를 겪고 있군.'

그레이터 데몬을 마주한 상황도 생소하긴 마찬가지였지만, 그 병명은 월록에게도 처음 듣는 단어였습니다. 월록의 가슴이 괜히 한 번 크게 뛰었다 가라앉았습니다. 어쩌면 그때, 그를 살릴 방법이 아예 없을 수도 있겠다는 생각이 들었지요.

'어떻게 해야 하지?'

'이건 병이 아니다. 그냥 소멸 그 자체지. 당연히 아무도 어떻게 할 순 없어.'

월록의 다리가 풀려 바닥에 주저앉았습니다. 그는 네필림을 사랑하고 있었습니다. 네필림도 월록을 점점 좋아하게 되던 참이었습니다. 어떤 수를 써서라도 그가 사라지는 것을 막고 싶었던 그는 그레이터 데몬에게 매달렸습니다.

한 가지 희소식은, 그레이터 데몬은 월록을 잘 알고 있다는 거였습니다. 원래 영원을 사는 존재들끼리는 모두 아는 사이니까요. 그녀는 친절하게 그의 고민을 들어주었습니다. 그리고 한마디 했지요.

'이 네필림을 살리고 싶다면, 선택하게 해주겠다.'

그리고 웃지도 않고 월록에게 말을 했습니다.

'네 목숨을 하나 깎아서 네필림의 영혼을 채워주겠어.'

월록에게는 남은 목숨이 별로 없었습니다. 하지만 그를 너무 사랑했기에, 그리고 그의 일부분이 깎여나가는 것을 견딜 수가 없었기에 가져가라고 했지요. 데몬은 조건을 하나 더 달았습니다...

여기까지 말한 매그너스가 침상에 손바닥을 짚었다.

“으...”

알렉이 당황할 새도 없이, 매그너스가 목덜미를 쥐며 쓰러졌다. 

“매그너스?”

알렉이 쥔 매그너스의 팔에 근육이 잔뜩 섰다. 그의 손이 가린 목덜미가 빨갛게 달아오르며 타기 시작하자, 매그너스가 숨을 헐떡였다. 알렉은 도통 무슨 일인지 몰랐다.

“매그너스! 이게 무슨...”

한동안 몸을 움찔거리기만 하는 매그너스를 알렉이 끌어당겨 거세게 안았다. 이때까지 봐온 매그너스라면 분명 한 소리 했을 것이 틀림 없는데, 계속 신음만 씹는 것이 안타까워, 알렉이 입술을 깨물었다. 알렉이 매그너스를 몇 번이나 안아줘야 했을까, 그의 신음이 잦아들고 알렉이 매그너스의 식은땀이 맺힌 볼을 만질 때쯤 매그너스가 다시 이야기를 시작했다.

전부터... 월록들의 힘을 경계하고 있던 그레이터 데몬에게는 중요한 조건이었습니다.

'혹 내 일을 방해하거나 발설할 시에는 피로 갚으라.'

어느새 알렉의 옷자락을 쥔 매그너스의 손에 다시 힘이 들어갔다. 옷에 주름이 지고, 알렉은 다시 한 번 자기 몸만한 남자를 안고 얼러줘야 했다.

피의 계약은 남은 그의 생에 모두 걸쳐 그를 따라다닌다고 했습니다. 그래도 상관 없었어요. 날카로운 손톱으로 그어 그녀의 손목에서 뚝뚝 흐르는 피를 마시고, 무형의 목숨에 빗금이 하나 쳐지는 것을 느끼며, 월록의 몸은 그대로 허물어졌습니다. 그리고 몇 년 후, 그가 살던 연구실에서 깨어났습니다. 그동안 그를 돌봐준 월록 동료들 말고는 아무도 그를 기억하는 사람이 없었습니다. 그가 사랑하던 네필림조차 말이에요.

도저히 믿기가 어려웠다. 왜 데몬과의 계약을 이야기하는데 매그너스의 몸에 이상이 생기는 것인지, 그가 마치 예상한 것인 양, 마법도 쓰지 않아 경감되지도 않은 고통을 견디며 그저 알렉의 옷자락을 쥐기만 하는 것인지. 알렉이 당황하여 말을 더듬었다.

“이번... 이번에도, 마법사는 죽은 건가?”

조금 지쳐 초점이 흐려진 눈으로 매그너스가 답했다.

“아니요. 죽지 않았습니다.”

그가 알렉의 품에 안긴 채로, 고개를 조금 돌려 아까 타들어가던 목의 흉터를 보였다. 빨간색으로 달아올라 있는 살갗은 단순한 문신 따위가 아니었다. 정말로 화상으로 달아오른 상처였다. 마치 낙인처럼.

“목숨 하나와 맞바꾼 속박의 낙인을 가졌을 뿐이죠.”

 

 

 

 

.


End file.
